


In The Cards

by Agent Beyonce (LucysPromDress)



Series: My Destiel Promptober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gabriel is a psychic, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sam is a psychic, Sam is mentioned, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Tarot Cards, crystal ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Agent%20Beyonce
Summary: Cas and Dean's first blind date is kind of a disaster, should there even be a second?This is for Nanowrimo Destiel Promptober Day 4. The prompts are: Freeze and Divination





	In The Cards

“His brother is an ass, you should have seen that in your crystal ball before you decided to set us up,” Cas huffed at his brother, sitting in the chair across from him and staring. The large crystal ball between them distortedly reflected the tarot card spread that Gabriel was focused on.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I saw that I _knew_ that. I _have_ met Dean a few times. I just thought you could handle it.” Gabriel flipped another card and laid it down, frowning. “Damn.”  
  
“A first date isn’t where something like that should be handled. And besides, the guy acted like he didn’t want to be on a date with another man. I’m pretty sure he’s straight.” Cas watched Gabriel frown down at every card he drew and laid down but didn’t question him about it. He was doing a ‘reading via email’ so the bad future belonged to someone who wasn’t Cas. “The first clue is that he took me to Hooters, second that he hit on every waitress that passed our table. Third, he kept calling me ‘dude’.”  
  
“Sam calls me ‘dude’ almost constantly,” Gabriel looked up then. “Must be a Winchester thing. And Dean isn’t straight. Sam said he’s tip-toeing out of the closet at a glacial pace, so you have to be patient. We thought a date with a cute guy would ease him into this, but maybe Sam should have started him off slower. Brought him to a gay bar or a meeting or something.”  
  
“A meeting?”  
  
“Yeah, like ‘Hi my name is Dean Winchester and I’m bi-sexual’ and there’s stale coffee and staler donuts in the back.”  
  
“Gabriel, it doesn’t work like that. We’re queer, not alcoholics.”  
  
“You should still have meetings. Are you sure there aren’t any?”  
  
“Pretty sure. Not like that, anyway. I’m not big into the scene, but last I checked…”  
  
“Huh. Well, anyway, on your next date take him to a gay bar. Maybe one of you will get lucky and find a new date.”  
  
“Oh no. Not happening,” Cas said, waving a hand in front of him. “I’ll be happy never to see him again, so you and your little friend Sam can find someone else who just moved to town to pawn him off on.”  
  
Gabriel touched the tips of his fingers to his temples and shut his eyes. “I’m sensing a second date with green eyes and pouty lips in your future,” Gabriel squinted his eyes and looked at Cas. “My fingers are never wrong.”

  
  
***

  
The next Friday night found Cas trying to tame his hair in front of the mirror by his front door. He had been coerced into going on a second date with Dean, and he wasn’t sure why it seemed so important to Sam or Gabriel that he and Dean see each other but he had been relentlessly stalked until he had agreed to go. In the end, he decided that since he had to eat tonight, why do it alone? Especially when Gabriel was paying for a nice meal?  
  
Of course, Dean was late. Cas finished trying with his hair and looked out of the window again. Fifteen minutes since the date had officially started and he hadn’t even left his house yet. This was starting well.  
  
When Dean knocked on his door ten minutes later, Castiel was on the verge of being annoyed, but a little surprised that instead of calling to let Cas know he was outside like he had done last time. And the white rose in Dean’s hand surprised Cas a little more. Maybe he wouldn’t be so negative from the start, despite being nearly half an hour late it did look like Dean might try this time around. And Dean did look handsome in his leather jacket and blue button-down.  
  
Damnit.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Dean said, handing the rose to Cas. “I got insanely busy at work and I had to rush through a shower and getting dressed and then - never mind. Um, I called the restaurant and managed to keep our reservation, so we’re still cool there.”  
  
Cas was walking silently beside Dean, thinking that little nervous sounding speech was more than he had said to him during the entirety of their whole first date. He wasn’t sure what to think. Dean opened the door of the Impala for Cas and then scurried around to slide behind the wheel and take them on their way.  
  
The drive to the restaurant and dinner went surprisingly well, the conversation was easy between them, and stunningly they had a lot in common, even down to their favorite type of music to listen to and the fact that they both still owned cassette tapes and players. The food was overpriced, and they both agreed that next time they would both rather go to a diner where the ambiance wasn’t so stiff and formal, but everything else seemed really, really nice.  
  
This was not at all what Cas had been expecting. Where had the change come from?  
  
After dinner, they both decided they didn’t want to part ways just yet, so they drove down to the local lake to take a walk around its shore.  
  
“I want to apologize for last time,” Dean said. “It was my first date with a guy - I’m sure Gabe told you I’m new to this - and I wasn’t sure how to act with another dude, so I just did what I do with my friends. I’m just glad that after that you decided to give me another chance.”  
  
“I uh, yeah, that was a pretty bad date. Really bad. But my brother insisted that we try again. And I’m really glad he did.”  
  
“I was mortified when I got home and thought about it, but Sam was dead set on us doing this again. I’m glad too.”  
  
Cas reached out and linked his fingers with Dean’s as they walked, moving to stand a little closer to him, shivering slightly at the cold October breeze that blew off of the water. Without even asking Dean stopped and took off his jacket and put it on Cas, who smiled in return. Arms now linked, they started to walk back over towards the car where it was warmer.  
  
“I wonder what Sam and Gabriel were getting out of this,” Cas said to Dean. “The two of us going out again doesn’t seem like it would be something they would have time to dwell on.”  
  
“Gabe never told you?” Dean asked, continuing when Cas gave him a puzzled look and a shake of his head. “Sam has been dreaming about you for months, dreaming about us, and when he met you he went nuts. Gabriel read your cards and - I guess they said something about me or something that agreed with what Sam had seen, and they’ve been trying to get us together for weeks. I wasn’t sure I believed any of it, but after we met I really hoped they were right.”  
  
Cas had always taken Gabriel’s readings with a grain of salt, had regarded them as hit or miss, and his mind wasn’t entirely changed now, but maybe there was a little more to it than he had first believed. Maybe. The only thing he was sure of at the moment though was that he wasn’t ready to go home yet.  
  
“My first instinct would usually be to do something to prove Gabriel wrong, but - I really don’t want to. But I would like to go and get some coffee and warm up, keep this date going. I don’t want it to end. Are you up for it?”  
  
“Definitely,” Dean smiled and opened the car door for Cas. “I know a place that always has a pot of fresh coffee and the best apple pie for three states.

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical errors/punctuation/general wtfness in any of my works will be fixed very soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
